The purpose of this CDMAS data analysis is to correlate clinical variables (subjective symptomology questionnaire scores, diurnal vigilance test scores, index scores for use of caffeine and nicotine, and upper airway abnormality indices) with indices of breathing during sleep and quality of sleep.